The present invention relates to a reverse rotation preventive mechanism for a fishing reel, which includes a high-power reverse rotation preventive means and a low-power reverse rotation preventive means and is operated so that a rotary member rotatably supported by the casing of the reel is either allowed to be rotated both forward and backward or reversely, or allowed to be rotated only forward.
In a conventional reverse rotation preventive mechanism for a fishing reel, an engagement claw is engaged with a ratchet to prevent the rotor of the reel from being rotated backward or reversely, and is disengaged from the ratchet to allow the rotor to be rotated both forward and backward or reversely, as disclosed in the Japan Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 181166/87 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application").
Another conventional reverse rotation preventive mechanism for a fishing reel includes a one-way clutch having rolling elements whose wedge effects are utilized to prevent the rotor of the reel from being rotated backward or reversely, as disclosed in the Japan Utility Model Applications (OPI) Nos. 38964/89 and 102852/91.
However, the quantity of the unavoidable backward or reverse rotation of the rotor at the time of the prevention of the backward or reverse rotation thereof by the former conventional reverse rotation preventive mechanism is relatively large to let a fishline loosen to make it impossible to smoothly and securely perform fishing manipulation.
Since the wedge effects of the rolling elements are utilized for the prevention of the backward or reverse rotation of the rotor by the latter conventional reverse rotation preventive mechanism, the quantity of the unavoidable backward or reverse rotation of the rotor at the time of the prevention is minimized to preclude the loosening of a fishline to improve the hooking property. However, since the one-way clutch is made of steel to have enough strength and durability to withstand the wedge effects, the clutch is high in cost and likely to rust with water or sea water in poor maintenance so as to deteriorate the wedge effects to cause an unstable action.